1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device that is capable of shaping biomass into a log suitable for burning.
2. Background
Compaction devices are known to exist. Many known compaction devices are adapted for industrial use, or are complicated devices that are not intended to be used and, in fact, are not appropriate for use in a home. Other compaction devices, which are intended for and appropriately used in a home environment, are intended to crush or compact metals, such as aluminum cans or plastic bottles. While these and other compaction devices do reduce the volume of unwanted or used waste, they do not transform the unwanted garbage into a useable form. Additionally, known compaction devices do not provide the ability to compact biomasses, such as kitchen and yard waste into a form that could be used for a beneficial purpose. When referring to kitchen waste, this would relate to food package containers, cereal boxes, etc.
It would, therefore, be desirable to have a device that is capable of compressing biomasses. It would also be desirable to provide individuals the ability to recycle and reuse biomass rather than simply allowing the biomasses to decay. Furthermore, it would also be desirable to have a device that would not only compress the biomass into a useable form, but which would also produce an output product that is suitable for use as a fuel.